


What Happens When We're Alone

by AL13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: can you right something about Mickey riding Ian of the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When We're Alone

Mickey and Ian’s apartment only a few blocks out of the south side was sparsely furnished. With both of them now working low paying jobs, all they’d managed to conjure up the money for so far was a mattress and a TV. Their most recently acquired item was a couch. And it wasn’t one of those simple three-seaters, no, they went all out, buying one that fucking wrapped around and was made of faux leather.

Ian knew the best way to warm up the couch, make it feel less out of place in an apartment that wasn’t as nice as that couch. That’s how Mickey came to find Ian in those stupid gold and sparkly shorts that left no room for underwear that he’d kept from the club, laying spread out on their new couch. “What’s the occasion?” Mickey dumped his shirt on the back of the couch, definitely used to Ian’s propositions when he got home from work.

"Thought the couch needed a christening," he smirked. Mickey dropped his pants beside the couch, leaving himself in plaid boxers longer than Ian’s damn shorts. Mickey was all for them fucking on the couch, it was hard for him to recall a place they had yet to fuck in their apartment. Mickey slid onto the couch, fitting himself above Ian and kissing him lightly. Sex wasn’t rough for them all of the time anymore, in fact, they both preferred to take it slow some of the time. At least when leading up to the sex.

Neither wasted time getting each other fully naked, removing the small amount of clothing that was left. “Please tell me you grabbed lube,” Mickey breathed out as they pressed their groins together. He was unsurprised when he heard the cap pop and felt Ian’s lubed up fingers pressing at his entrance. Mickey sat up then, getting Ian to do the same so that they were in a more comfortable position with Mickey still on top.

Mickey crashed their lips together when two of Ian’s fingers entered him and prepped him quickly. Fingers didn’t suffice for long, and Mickey wanted to be fuller. "Christ Ian." The red head took that as his hint to retract his fingers and spread lube over his dick. Mickey sat up a bit straighter, one hand gripping the back of the couch while the other led Ian’s dick into his ass. They both let out a harmonious moan, and Mickey was quick to start moving up and down on Ian’s cock. The red heads hands were placed on his ass and his head thrown back. Mickey always liked the chance to be the dominant one and yet still be the bottom, and he got that chance when he rode Ian.

Their lips were pressed together in what couldn’t be classified as a kiss, but more them just passing back each other’s breath. Thoughts were nearly impossible when Ian started thrusting up when Mickey slammed down on his cock, and unidentifiable words were moaned between the two. One of Ian’s hands released Mickey’s ass in favor of stroking his leaking cock, which only brought louder moans from Mickey’s mouth. They already knew that their neighbors hated them and stopped caring whether or not they could hear.

Ian came first, hungrily thrusting into Mickey as they lost rhythm and left bite marks on his neck. His hips ceased movement, but his hand sped up on Mickey’s dick until he spilled over both of their stomachs. Ian wiped the come on the couch, officially feeling as though it definitely belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is captainjackfuckingbarakat


End file.
